Corrupted Tamers V2:Order of the Digi-Knights
by ANBUAgentLiz
Summary: A Time of War has befallen the Digital World and Four leaders of Digi-Destine willing to sacrifice their way of life are up to the challenge. A world of Love,War,Lost and Responsibility is also on the horizon. When the boys are up in the world of deception to the girls they have grown to love;What Challenges will they face in a War of No End? Pairings:Daikari,Rukato,Taiora,Takumi
1. Departures,Explanations one

_**Corrupted Tamer Version 2 Chapter 1: Departure of Four Knights.**_

 _ **A/N:Ok here is my new version it will have some original aspects but, this will be much longer... And June 13th:Editing in progress.**_

* * *

 _ **There will be more editing to this chapter if needed but, please enjoy!**_

 _ **A boy age 13 with Goggles on his head was now walking with a backpack and a hidden blade on his back. He wears a blue hooded shirt over a white t-shirt, with long gray shorts, yellow wristbands on his hands, and green converse sneakers.**_

 _ **"Yo Gogglehead!"The Goggle-headed boy in question turned his head to a Red headed girl that was looking ever so pissed off at his direction."Hey Rika!"**_

 _ **He turned to his Digimon Guilmon."Guilmon go on without me Ok...?"The Dino nodded and dashed away;Takato Masuki then turned to his crush Rika Nonaka with a nervous look in his eyes. He knew he was already dead trying to already have a crush on a girl being named"Digimon Ice Queen".**_

 _ **He was already acting nervous around her whenever she was around him."Hello Rika."He was still a distance to get a good shot for running for his life though she was the girl of his dreams."Gogglehead you are seriously in deep crap!"**_

 _ **Takato knew this was his chance to run as he looked at his watch."I really have to go Rika..."He was now faced with a even more furious Rika."Gogglehead where do you think you are even going!" She approached him closing the distance between them."You have been got for 3 Days! No word to m...I mean the Team."**_

 _ **Takato raised a eyebrow."No word to you,Rika?"He then plastered a smile upon his face to emphasize the statement."I mean..uh...You know what I mean!"Takato was even more smiling when he noticed the blush upon her face that made her so cute to him. She looked up at him still with a angry but, also a look of frustration."Look Gogglehead you got us our Digimon then you disappear before we even got a chance to Thank you."**_

 _ **'Did she say she wanted to Thank me?'He took a deep breath while putting on a smile."Did you really wanted to just Thank me?"**_

 _ **She blushed now that she said such a embarrassing thing that she didn't think she will ever say."Well uh..."Takato smiled and a small chuckle but, it was nervously."It's fine but right now I really gotta go!"He then dashes away."Takato!"**_

* * *

 _ **-Mean while in the world of the 1st season and 2nd second season of Digimon known as the 2nd Quadrant.-**_

 _ **"Davis where are you going!?"Tk yelled as He ran after him after spotting him."Dang it I thought I was going to get away smoothly."Said the Goggled-headed boy named Davis Motomiya to himself. He wearing a blue open vest over a dark blue T-shirt with a thick white stripe across the chest, brown shorts with a black belt, white socks, and orange and white boots.**_

 _ **He knew he had a blade hidden in the location of where he was heading and if he was ambushed by any enemies. He would be unharmed and lucky he had his Digimon Veemon in his Rookie form in his arms but, he knew he was late."I am just going back to the Soccer Field for my soccer ball yea."He then sprinted away before Tk had a chance to reply.**_

 _ **"How can he run so fast?"Tk said panting."That's even faster than when we are on a soccer field."He had been following but, mostly running for like 2 miles."That was way more than any running he has ever done, I am completely Exhausted."**_

* * *

 _ **-Same Quadrant-**_  
 _ **Meanwhile with another boy in the ages of 14 with spiky hair. He was currently sneaking into his room for the sword that was under his bed."Agumon,don't make any noise."The Yellow Dino Digimon nodded but, unfortunately he wasn't watching where he was going as he answered and crashed into the desk causing pens to fall off as well as a couple notebooks causing a CRASH! to the caused the boy in the room to wince as he heard voices."Agumon!"**_

 _ **"Sorry Tai."Taichi also known as Tai Kamiya just smiled in reply."It's fine Let's just get out of here before..."His warning came too late as soon as he turned to his Little Sister and Best Friend. Kari and Sora looked at him with confused and shocked looks on their faces."Uh hi Kari,Sora..."He then looked at them with a smile.**_

 _ **"Hi!? That's all you say?!"Kari yelled at the top of her lungs as she was looking at her brother."Yea Tai,you have been gone with 3 days without a word to anyone?"Sora Takenouchi,Tai's Best friend, wearing a pink T-shirt with a yellow oval with light purple borders with two pointy tips, and the word "circle" in the chest. She also wears a wine-colored skirt, white socks, and gray and cerulean sneakers. Kari Kamiya was eyeing her brother suspiciously.**_

 _ **Kari wears a pink sleeveless top with three red lozenges on the chest, a yellow kerchief around the neck, a pink wristwatch on her left wrist, a black and red wristband on her right wrist, purple shorts with a brown belt and a pocket for her camera, white socks, and white and yellow sneakers with a wing motif.**_

 _ **"Well I can explain but,"He looks at his watch upon hearing his Digimon."Tai,we gotta go..."**_

 _ **"Yea I know, Agumon give me a minute to do something or ."He said in a whisper to his Digmon."Tai!"**_

 _ **"Um well..."He then heard the Doorbell.'Thank you doorbell...'He then sprinted past them."I'll get it!"**_

 _ **He then skid to a stop in front of the Door and opened it not knowing he's still holding his blade."What are you doing here?"**_

 _ **"Awww Tai you know that's not a nice way to greet one of your friends."**_

 _ **He rolled his eyes."What are you doing here when I was just going to get my sword."**_

 _ **Sora and Kari took the time to reappear behind Tai wondering who he was talking to."Tai who is that?"This caused Tai to tense up and call to his digimon."Agumon! Our ride is here!"**_

 _ **Agumon then ran past the girls with a backpack in hand went to him. He then handed Tai the backpack."Thanks buddy."He and his Digimon started following another Redheaded girl like Sora. Sora and Kari then noticed the girl as they followed Tai's path outside.**_

 _ **"Tai,who is that?"Sora said barely containing her jealously. Kari did notice that and giggled slightly."You know that she is calling for you."The girl said to Tai who gotten closer but, the distance between them and the girls had gotten farther.**_

 _ **"It's fine let's get going already.."Tai replied barely containing his frustration."You sound frustrated?"**_

 _ **Tai looked at the girl and smiles."Would you press the Digivice already."The girl smiled and then pulled out a gold Digivice. She opened her hand as the screen pointed to the open air."Yea yea I am going..."**_

 _ **Sora and Kari then watched as a Oval shaped portal came out of thin air materializing."Thank you."Tai said as she turned to him."Aren't you going to say goodbye?"**_

 _ **Tai rolled his eyes as the girls were now approaching closer to the distance that they can hear Tai and the Girl's voices."Yea...no."He then watched as she went into the portal."I really hate these portals..."He turned to Agumon who nodded and followed the girl."Lets go Agumon."**_

 _ **"Right,Tai."**_

 _ **This moment caused Sora's and Kari's digimon to be running or flying out of the house asking what is going on.**_

 _ **Sora and as well as Kari were calling out to their Brother/Friend."Tai wait..!"**_

 _ **Tai smiled and waved as he then entered the portal. Sora watched as he friend went inside the portal till she noticed a sad look in his eyes as he entered causing her to sprint faster. Biyomon as he Partner instinctively followed her,and before they knew it they were inside the portal. Sora looked around as Tai looked at her with a wide eyed expression but, then her arms were lifted up by two boys their age because she was on the ground as she came out.**_

 _ **"Tai?"Sora asking looking confused as she looked around. She was thinking this was the Digital World but, different."**_

 _ **She was looking around at the fires on buildings and little Rookie Digimon being escorted by Angemon and some kind of Tankmon she recognized as well as some giant alligator like Digimon that was so huge."Tai? What is going on?"**_

 _ **Tai gave her a sigh in response."Sora you can't be here."He looked at the two that were holding her arms in a vice grip and turning to Biyomon who was ready to attack but, being blocked by Agumon trying to calm her down.**_

 _ **"Tai,that doesn't answer me? What is going on?"Sora asked again as she stepped back after being released out of the two vice grip of her arms when she saw a nod from Tai.'They listened to him?'**_

 _ **"Sora, I will..."They were interrupted by Cannon fire as well as some Laser fire. She turned to see Flying Digimon to the amount of an army being leg by a purple Dark Knight on a red glider with a dragon head."Take her to the safezone!"She heard Tai yell as he and Agumon were now in Knight uniforms. She didn't notice the little rookie digimon had helped the armor on them.**_

 _ **"Tai?!"Sora yelled causing Tai to look at her though he had unsheathed the sword on his back."Sora as much as I don't want to make you more mad by not saying anything."There was then multiple explosions near them causing their conversation to be barely heard on each other."We should talk when we aren't out here!"Sora was about to protest till Biyomon surprisingly started pulling her partner away."Sora it's dangerous! We need to go!"**_

 _ **"But?!"Sora was then pulled more from Tai who was not paying attention and currently eyeing a map with three other kids she didn't know on a table in a tent with another mysterious symbol on it.**_

 _ **She was led away despite her protest to continue asking questions till she was pulled even more closer to where there were some rookie form of all kinds of Digimon around her in some kind of Force field.**_

 _ **She looked around again to see Wizardmon whom she did recognized but, there were multiple of them with different colored clothing than one's that she had seen.**_

 _ **She was then seeing that they were the ones' that were holding up the Force Field with Wargreymons' However,she knew there was only one she has ever known; there were multiple of them with swords in their hands with their shields clearly noticeable surrounding them on the edges.**_

 _ **She looked at her Digimon Partner who was silent and also not telling her anything which was even weirder."Biyomon?"**_

 _ **"Relax Sora,Agumon said Tai will explain once..."Her sentence was cut-short when explosions were heard over the hill and Roars of some kind of dragon type Digimon were heard.'Tai..'**_

* * *

 _ **-Another Quadrant-World of the Digimon Frontier-**_  
 _ **There was another Goggleheaded boy with lightly tanned skin, brown hair and eyes;he was running towards his house. He ran past his little brother who had a confused as well as starting to have a teary look in his eyes.**_

 _ **The Goggleheaded boy wears a yellow T-shirt with a black "D"-like symbol in chest, under a red jacket with a pocket on each side of chest, a dark brown bermuda, light brown gloves, white socks, orange and red sneakers with white soles, and a light brown cap over which he places his goggles.**_

 _ **He was then in his room looking frantically for something. He also didn't notice there was a blond girl in his room."Takuya!? Takuya!"Hearing his voice, he looked at his crush well long time Crush Zoe."Uh hi Zoe um...What are you doing here?"He said nervously rubbing the back of his head.**_

 _ **"Hi?! That's all you say! You been gone for weeks!"The boy was now nervous at the yelling girl."You haven't returned my phone calls or texts for a couple days I thought something happened."She was sniffling a little trying not to cry."I was just out for a little bit."He said as he then resumed to his search since it was the reason for his return.**_

 _ **He then pulled it out."Ah found it!"He was holding up a sword that continued to confuse the blond girl more. She then watched as the boy then also pulled a cloak around his figure. He was brushing it off."Takuya,what is going on?"Takuya looked at his crush for a long time since his time with her in the digital world. Takuya had already made his way towards the window looking at the girl still on his bed."Hey Zoe,Remember the time where we were in Ophanimon's castle?"**_

 _ **She blushed but nodded."Yes.."He smiled."Well I would like to say..."He was cut short as soon as a dagger flew at him and he saw through his eyes. He tackled Zoe to the ground as the blade went past her."Eep!"She was in shock as the dagger embedded itself into Takuya's Ceiling.**_

 _ **She looked at her savior for a moment but, he had unsheathed his blade. He was looking at her seriously."Shhh don't move.."He said with a finger to his lips. She gave him a nod while he peeked out. He then unexpectedly jumped out that caused a squeal of worry that was more like a scream."Takuya!"Takuya had landed on the ground with a swirl of fire around him that gently helped him down.'Well Takuya you just took Warrior of Fire to another level.'**_

 _ **Zoe flinched as sparks of blades seen. Takuya had spun to parry the blade that was trying to stab him."You should try better than that..."Takuya said under his hood and cloak using two hands pushing against the opponents blade.**_

 _ **The agent smiled mischievously until a kick to the face by a flying girl causing him to leap backwards."Well didn't expect you to be here?"She smiled then stuck her tongue out to him."Well I knew you needed more help..."**_

 _ **Takuya gave her a annoyed look as soon as he sheathed his blade to look at the unconscious agent."What should we do with him?"**_

 _ **"He's coming with the escort Digimon that came with me..."Takuya gave her a raised eyebrow till he saw Knightmons come out of a portal she just came out of."Well you should be back in the Digital World..."He said with crossed arms.**_

 _ **Zoe had took this moment to come out running out of Takuya's house and eyeing the scene.'Who is that?' Takuya continued his conversation not realizing that Zoe was eyeing them. She hugged him which he did give back. He saw a smile on the girl who had pulled her hood down revealing her blond hair with red streaks.**_

 _ **Takuya smiled back."Asuna... "He still got a smile then all of a sudden. They were still in a hugging position."I just wanted to see you Takuya."**_

 _ **"I do like seeing you Asuna but, you should well go with your duties and all."He said as they pulled away."Well that's no fun and Kirito is being secretive."Takuya rolled his eyes."That doesn't excuse you for being here unannounced..."**_

 _ **"Takuya,you are too serious."Takuya smiled."Yes, I am. Now you get a portal going ok."Oblivious to him Zoe was hearing the conversation and as soon as he turned she went into the bushed by his house. He still didn't know she was there when the Knightmon she recognized pulled a boy about their age from what she could tell. He had a dark cloak and a sheath on his back since the Knights were holding him up by the cape.**_

 _ **He was then pulled up to Takuya who had put his sheath on his back with the Knightly Sword Sheathed. Takuya gave them a nod and they made the boy kneel. He was still unconscious so, they kept him up. He turned to one of the Knightmon behind him with a bucket of water.**_

 _ **"Do it."He said now with his arms crossed. The Knightmon had splashed the boy with the water that shook him awake."Who sent you...?"**_

 _ **The boy smirked evilly while spitting water into Takuya's face as he pulled his hood down."I won't ask again."He gave him a death glare that only caused him to spit again at Takuya. Zoe was scared because this was not the Takuya she knew.**_

 _ **She was surprised when the Boy then punched the handcuffed boy in the face that also caused a flinch. The enemy agent boy was handcuffed by the girl who had taken a pair from their base in the area. She had a Digivice like Takuya's and Zoe's and a Oval portal opened by Takuya and the enemy agent.**_

 _ **"Takuya!"Takuya then punched the boy again in the gut while unsheathing his blade pointing the tip by the boy's throat."I don't want to destroy your data...so you best start talking..."He sighed when he got no answer then motioned for the Knightmon to get him into the portal.**_

 _ **He sighed while turning to Asuna."He's not talking.."**_

 _ **Asuna turned to her Knight."I will get him talking in the Digital World Ok now let's..."**_

 _ **"Takuya..."He tensed up at the voice of Zoe who had revealed herself behind the bushes."Zoe, how long have you been standing there?"**_

 _ **"Long enough for your girlfriend Takuya."She replied unable to contain her jealous that caused him to raise a eyebrow."She's not my girlfriend. She's already taken..."Asuna blushed and punched him in the arm that only caused a chuckle."Yea, like that red face, it comes out whenever her boyfriend shows up."**_

 _ **"What boyfriend?"A voice behind them. They saw was a boy coming out with a cloak covering him as he pulls off his hood to reveal his black hair."Hey Kirito..."Takuya said holding back his chuckle."Hey Kirito-kun we were just about to head back."**_

 _ **Kirito looked at her with a confused look then nodded."Tai needs us now..."Takuya nodded and Asuna as well with the Knightmon still holding the unconscious boy.**_

 _ **"I will be with you guys in a second alright."The Boy and girl nodded. As they walked away Takuya sighed and turned to Zoe.'Ok,Takuya how are you suppose to explain this.'**_

 _ **"You're trying to figure out how to explain all that to me?"Zoe said with her arms crossed."I didn't think you would ever act that way towards anyone."She said with a sad look in her eyes that was piercing him."Look Zoe, I will explain things more in detail but, this secret will be eyed by unwanted visitors. That's why I can't tell you that much."Zoe giggled."Wow Takuya, you think we haven't fought battles before."**_

 _ **"Well.."He got closer to her while wrapping his arms on her waist which was a bold move."I think I wouldn't want you to be in danger anymore."Zoe smiled which brought his frustration to a smile on his face instead."Takuya I want to help so would the others."**_

* * *

 _ **-The area where Tai and Sora are at-**_

 _ **"Do you think he will strike here?"Tai asked the boy who was his second captain."No Tai but, you never know."Tai sighed but, he turned when he heard a knock."Yes?"**_

 _ **"Sir Tai."The Knightmon said."We have the Digi-Destined of Love here for you."He sighed,he knew he would have to face this and her. Since he was 14 he was the oldest of the group of Knights known as the Four Horseman of the Digi-Knights of the Light Order.**_

 _ **"Let her in she's fine to have permission for anything like me."The Knightmon nodded and let the red-head girl in."Hello, Sora."**_

 _ **"Hi Tai."She smiled but, she looked at him for a moment. He had a blade next to him in a sheath. He was wrapped in a cloak. He had Gauntlets on his wrists. One with the Crest of Courage but, also with the Crest of Love symbol on the other which he was trying to hide as soon as he saw her. "I'm guessing I got some explaining to do."**_

 _ **Sora had a smile but, she did seem serious. "Yes Tai. I would like to know why you disappeared."Tai had his arms behind his head."Well we were tasked by a group called the Royal Knights. They wanted us because...'Think of Something Tai and Believable'...We were leaders of our groups. I was the first and Davis was the second. They wanted me the Supreme Commander because..'Lying is something I'm getting good at from the practice of lying to this girl who is also the bearer of the Crest of Love.'They had seen my Leadership skills.'That seems about right to the truth except for the fact they chose me for me not having that much attachments.'**_

 _ **"We are fighting a war here and that's all you need to.."Just at that moment two boys came in."Sir Tai,we got bit of a problem."The first boy said with a worried look in his eyes as Tai looked at him."Yea what happened?"**_

 _ **"We kinda lost Asumi..."Tai slapped his head."Just what we needed."He turned to the boys."HOW DID YOU GUYS LOSE HER?!"Sora clinched at the sound of her best friend's voice."Seriously I gave you guys a task to watch a 5 year old!"He then sighed since the boys were getting scared of him."Look you guys I gave you this task because she needed someone and you guys are both 10 years old and I know I've seen both of you going well in your training."**_

 _ **He looked out the window of the castle with another Sigh."Ok get some Knightmon to help you look or else you both get cleaning duty for the rest of the day."The boys froze then nodded and ran out to find who ever the girl they were talking was as if their lives depended on it."Those two are going to be fine knights." He turned to Sora."Look Sora I didn't want to keep this a secret but, it was good idea to not drag the rest of the gang so, that most of us will continue to have normal lives for once."**_

 _ **Sora nodded."I understand Tai but, I would like to know as well as the others so that they can help the Digital World."He smiled at this statement also pushing back a chuckle."Well Matt said he didn't want to be near a War of this caliber."He had some seriousness in his voice as he well stated to her. He took another sigh. "I really think that you guys not getting involved was a bad idea and I'm sorry. Though I want you to keep this a secret for now until I think it's time to tell them."She looked at him like he was crazy but, reluctantly nodded her head."Ok Tai."**_

 _ **"Hey Tai,wanna spar?"Sora turned to a boy coming in with a pair of Goggles on his head and hoodie with a cloak covering his figure and gauntlets on his arms. They had one symbol of a Yin/Yang and the other arm had the Hazard mark.**_

 _ **"Yea sure."He moved the table in the middle to the side of the room."Let's go."He turned to Sora."You can follow me if you want so,you won't get lost."**_

 _ **"Ok."She said with a smile. She followed them to a big room with weapons of all kinds of staffs to spears and swords and double-sided blades."Wow..."**_

 _ **Takato looked at Sora with a Smiled."You must be Sora right?"Sora nodded while taking the hand he offered."Tai talks about you all the time;by the way, My name is Takato Masuki."**_

 _ **"You already know my name."She said with a smile. He nodded as the she watch the two boys went to opposite ends of the circle eyeing each other with swords drawn.**_

* * *

 _ **-Unknown location-**_

 _ **"Do you think the Digi-Knights will know of our movements?"A dark voice said of a shadow eyeing another shrouded by a cloak.**_

 _ **"No everything will go as planned in getting those Agents of yours to use..."**_


	2. Reunions,Confrontations

**_Corrupted Tamer V2: Chapter 2_**

 ** _Sora was now sitting in a chair while her best friend was fighting with a couple of swords to another gogglehead boy._**

 ** _She didn't even know Tai could use a sword but it would seem they were experts. They were parrying each other and the blade were real from the clashing of each others swords. They continued to fight each other. Sora was amazed at the sight._**

 ** _Tai leaped in the air as did Takato who blocked the blade then spun to slash only to be blocked again by Tai. They continued to exchange blows till they were interrupted by a girl coming in._**

 ** _"Takato!"_**

 ** _Takato looked up from his position crossing swords with Tai, He saw was one of his agents from his quadrant."Yes, what is it Alysia?"_**

 ** _"We need you at Shinjuku in the 3rd quadrant."Takato nodded and sheathed his Sword on his back and then opened a portal from in front of him."We will finish later."_**

 ** _Tai nodded smiling."Plus I gotta check the babies anyway." He said confusing Sora till he opened the door for her to follow. Sora nodded and walked towards him._**

 ** _-Line break-_**

 ** _Takato had gone into the portal and with getting Guilmon from the kitchen head for the his dimension. He came out of the Portal with the his cloak covering him. He had his hoodie and the rest of his attire under."Geez this cloak has been torn too much."Looking at his surroundings satisfied no one is around started to follow the girl who came out next."What was this emergency and why here?"_**

 ** _He was now in the park by Guilmon's shed."Well.."_**

 ** _"I brought her here."He flinched at the voice."Damn…."He turned to the girl."What she's persuasive…"She said shrugging and smirking."Oh geez you are troublesome."The girl kisses him on the cheek."Well I am your best agent, Hazard Knight."Takato blushes but, when he turned to the voice he was scared of he was curious._**

 ** _The voice was none other than Rika Nonaka but, something was confusing. He saw some anger when his agent kissed him on the cheek."Hello Rika, What did you need from me?"He smirked crossing his arms and looking at her with a raised eyebrow._**

 ** _"Takato, What is with you? You just left?"Takato was confused when he saw that the girl of his dreams had called by his name again."Well I was kinda in the middle of something, Is that all?" He had concern that Rika didn't catch."Why are you acting like Ryo? I hate Ryo!"_**

 ** _"Well,I was really in a middle of something and you convinced my best agent to get me here."He said with a smile at her making her melt."Why am I here anyway?"He was cutely confused completely clueless why the girl of his dreams was making him come here._**

 ** _"Well I think explaining your look and why did you disappeared?"Rika said not containing her concern. Takato smirked at this since he did notice that."Ok,well I would tell you but sorry that's a secret Rika."He said with his arms crossed."Guilmon any enemies nearby?"Guilmon sniffed the air and then started to growl."Look Rika,let's talk about this after."_**

 ** _"After our little battle…."Takato as well as the group of Henry,Rika,The girl agent turned to boys in dark cloaks. Takato and the agent girl Alysia looked at each other."You get them out of here while I'll hold them off."Rika grumbled at that."Gogglehead we can fight too,Renamon can…"_**

 ** _"This is both the tamer and the Digimon now,Rika. The tables have changed for us now I'll hold them off and I know you can fight but,"One of the boys in cloaks laughed as he then dashed faster than Rika could anticipate. The only thing that stood was Takato who was in front of her and had blocked the blade. He stood his ground as the blades collided. The enemy agent in front of Takato was then clawed by Guilmon._**

 ** _The Dark agent boy sidestepped the claws followed by a backflip as Guilmon continued to attack with his claws. Takato took the chance to look at Rika."These kids also have powers now you stay put behind Renamon for now while I fight them all on."He then turned around taking a deep breath then dashed faster than Henry,Terriermon,Rika and Renamon could see."That is one fast Gogglehead! Knock him dead if they are human!"Henry was annoyed of his partner."He is really fast though."_**

 ** _Takato was now a couple feet in front of the Dark Agents. The three together after regrouping charged Takato who had his sword drawn and the wind blowing against his Red Cloak. which had a Hazard Symbol on the back that his Tamer Team had noticed. Takato then first deflected the first thrust from the right then did a roundhouse kick to the Dark Agent's face to then spinning to absorb the downward slash from the leader who spoke. Guilmon in support of his Tamer blocked the next strike against another Dark Agent's sword from the left of Takato._**

 ** _Takato blocked with his Gauntlet from the Agent he stopped momentarily from the Right while holding his blade with one hand that was pressured by the evil smirking agent in the middle. Takato then dodged as he pushed off both attack from the middle and right side to back flip to make a safe distance between him. Guilmon instinctively followed. Takato had then swerved to the side to side to dodge the thrusting strikes that two Dark agents kids on the side did at him in a X-slash. He collided then with the main leader who was usually in the middle. He was having a evil smirk on his face._**

 ** _The Tamers watched as the Takato and the unknown Dark Agent parried each other while deflected then thrusting to stab at each other. Henry was the first to be amazed that Takato had this skill when just a couple weeks ago he was the same. Rika was also at awe though she would rather fight beside him. The other Tamers were now arriving after getting a Digital field that appeared around them but,Henry and Rika with their digimon could sense the Dark Agent group of boys individual Digimons._**

 ** _Takato was still resumed his parrying that was in slashes to deflect strikes while occasionally blocking the knees or kick. He would duck against a kick while spinning to upper roundhouse kick to the enemy boy's skull. They were both evenly matched and when they collided again it was like a surge of digital energy was giving off the blades that then caused them to slide back from each other. Guilmon waited patiently though he was in full instinct mode. He was waiting for orders to Bio-merge when Takato gave the go ahead._**

 ** _"Well Sir Takato,you are quite impressive."The leader with his dark smirk still blazing."Jakuto,we wil…"The boy raised a hand."No one interferes with this match. I want to see what this boy can really do when we kick it up a notch. I want to take this to a whole another level."The boy now named Takuto then raised a dark Digivice that was Red where it was pure black that was like on the Digimon Tamers Digivice."Dark Digital portal open!"_**

 ** _A Commandramon came out of the port followed by a Black Agumon and Black Terriermon. The Commandramon went the the one in the middle while the Black Agumon went to the left and the Black Terriermon went to the right."Now Let's add our Digimon and really fight!"They all including Takato and now Rika and Henry all raised their Digivices to Biomerge._**

 ** _Bio-merge digivolution_**

 ** _Guilmon….Dark Bio-merge to…_**

 ** _ChaosGallantmon!_**

 ** _A Dark Knight appears in front of the image of Gallantmon. Which was shocking to Rika and Henry as well as the other tamers arriving through the fog._**

 ** _Renamon Bio-merge to…_**

 ** _Sakuyamon!_**

 ** _Terriermon Bio-merge to…_**

 ** _Gargomon!_**

 ** _Commandramon Dark Bio-merge to…_**

 ** _DarkDramon!_**

 ** _Blackagumon Dark Bio-merge to…._**

 ** _RustTyranomon!_**

 ** _BlackTerriermon Dark Bio-merge to…._**

 ** _BlackGargomon!_**

 ** _This was now the battle of the ages in West Shinjuku now that 6 mega Digimon were now in the middle of the Park facing each other."You guys are facing all megas!"ChaosGallantmon said with a small Dark Tone to his voice."Do not underestimate them!"ChaosGallantmon added as he then flew into the air at a top speed to meet and collide his Lance against DarkDramon with his Lance Balmung with his shield Gorgon._**

 ** _Darkdramon was was a digimon that had a lance attached to his arm with some kind of face on it that made it look menacing._**

 ** _The Winged Digimon called Darkdramon looked at ChaosGallantmon as they look at each was one of the ones that spoke first."Gogglehead! That's not Gallantmon!"Terriermon spoke next."Yea we are the Knights of justice not the Dark!"Henry from within his Bio-merge Orb rolled his eyes before he gave his own opinion."That really isn't your Bio-merge Form Takato!"_**

 ** _DarkDramon started his attack by charging flying straight for ChaosGallantmon before he can give his team a reply. The two Mega Digimon clashed in a swirl of energy that gave off them causing Gargomon and Sakuyamon to covering their eyes by the amount of energy."Takato!"The two tamer Megas yelled as the two started exchanging attacks._**

 ** _"Gigastick Lance!"_**

 ** _DarkDramon then thrusts with his lance which Takato blocked with his own Lance. The two then made themselves move at unimaginable speeds that Sakuyamon and Gargomon can track._**

 ** _"Demon Disaster!"_**

 ** _DarkDramon and ChaosGallantmon parried each other while thrusting to continue parrying again with each others weapons. ChaosGallantmon were then colliding with each other that caused more sparks of energy between them._**

 ** _With Henry and Rika_**

 ** _"This is something we never faced before!"Gargomon said turning to Sakuyamon who was watching."It's like Taka...I mean Gogglehead is on another Level."_**

 ** _"Are you two going to look at them or fight us?!"The Dark RustTyranomon said with the second agent's voice was dark and menacing combined with their digimon."Rika I'll take RustTyranomon and you fight BlackGargomon."Sakuyamon looked at Gargomon."Shouldn't you take your counterpart?"_**

 ** _"No, you know the attacks and I know you can dodge it and since Gargomon was already. The Gargomon was already slow because of the large amount of weapons and If I can't get you as Gargomon then you will be fine."Gargomon then ignited his rockets and announced his attack._**

 ** _"Gargo Missiles!"_**

 ** _Gargo yelled as soon as his shoulders of two bunnies opened and the large giant giant missiles attacked RustTyranomon. Sakuyamon took the moment to attack by flying straight for the BlackGargomon who was already ready for her attacks._**

 ** _"Mega Barrage!"_**

 ** _DarkDramon and ChaosGallantmon were however destroying the area where they battled. Takato was being self conscious about it but, he continued to stab to thrusting against DarkDramon's Gigstick Lance._**

 ** _"Chaos Shot!"_**

 ** _Gallantmon raised his shield as he then absorbed the shot while then thrusting the lance in his other hand to shoot a beam._**

 ** _"Demon Disaster!"_**

 ** _Darkdramon used the bulk of the weapon so that he would be able to absorb the attack to push for a counter attack._**

 ** _"Chaos shot!"_**

 ** _The weapon of Darkdramon then shot a rapid pace of energy shots at ChaosGallantmon. ChoasGallantmon then motioned his body to deflect the first few shots to then float in a dash like speed to attack Darkdramon with his lance._**

 ** _Darkdramon and ChaosGallantmon were now colliding more and more their weapons were sparking while moving at imaginary speeds._**

 ** _Sakuyamon was impressed by their speed and wonder if her and Henry could go that speed. She watched but renamon had then pulled her away to say that the enemy mega digimon is launching a attack._**

 ** _Sakuyamon levitated into the air with her staff in hand to dodge swiftly against the incoming missiles._**

 ** _Darkdramon and Gallantmon were still in close corner combat with their weapons as well as their attacks colliding with each other._**

 ** _Darkdramon had launched beams from his own weapon on his arm. ChoasGallantmon however used his shield the incoming attacks while gliding backwards and backflipping._**

 ** _He skid to a stop to launch a attack._**

 ** _"Demon disaster!"_**

 ** _"Choas shot!"_**

 ** _Darkdramon dodged and weaved as well as ChaosGallantmon who was using his shield. This continued for a few moments when they leaped and floated a little back to face each other._**

 ** _Darkdramon chuckled with the dark tone of his form from his voice. He lowers his weapon for a moment to look upon him._**

 ** _"You are impressive Chaos knight or Hazard knight as some of our agents call you. I am one that call darkness._**

 ** _ChaosGallantmon with a dark voice as well still had his shield ready and lance down for a moment."I have been called many names but, I think hazard knight seems to be my name as I bring Hazard to my enemies as well as Choas to my enemies._**

 ** _He levitated to a charge in mid air that collides with Darkdramon's weapon again only for Gallantmon to backflip so that he could launch his final attack._**

 ** _"Now! Taste pure Chaos in its form of...!_**

 ** _"Jeddacca Prison!"_**

 ** _With the symbols of the shield start to glow their dark colors and humongous power of energy is larger than anything Sakuyamon and Gargomon who stopped their battle with their opponents who stopped as well to look on._**

 ** _Darkdramon tried to get away as well as launch a couple energy shots into the large energy beam that was shooting out of the dark shield._**

 ** _Darkdramon was still hit with a portion of the energy that completely enveloped him to get hit straight into the few trees behind him into the forest._**

 ** _ChaosGallantmon landed with a thud as he watched as the other two Megas moved away from Sakuyamon and Gargomon to defend the leader of the squad._**

 ** _Sakuyamon and Gargomon were now flanking ChaosGallantmon from his two sides._**

 ** _Darkdramon got up from the rubble."That was impressive we will meet again." The three Dark Mega Digimon all went to their human forms._**

 ** _The three dark knight agents all still had their cloaks over them. One of them to the right pulled out his Digivice to open a dark portal with dark lighting surrounding it._**

 ** _Takato,Rika and Henry all went and De-digivolved as well to watch as they went inside the portal._**

 ** _Rika looked at Takato for a answer but,he was sheathing his blade into the sheath in his hand._**

 ** _Takato sighed in response to her confusion."Takato! What was that?!"_**

 ** _"One of the reasons I don't come here while the order is doing missions."Takato said putting the sword on his back looking at Rika again._**

 ** _"That boy was dangerous if he could digivolve to a Darkdramon. The other two are his squad that I have faced before and he's not a type that will back down." He turned to his agent. "Would you contact the outpost?"_**

 ** _"Yea I was just online with them after that so they will try to clean up here." Takato looked around and now saw that his battle caused a large enormous damage. "Wow hope you can afford to take care of this,gogglehead!"_**

 ** _Takato turned to Terriermon with a death glare so he then ended it with a sigh. "He was dangerous and would gladly kill for their masters goal for human death."_**

 ** _-line break-_**

 ** _Davis was not having a good day in the same quadrant with Tai. He knew better than to return when the rest of the groups old and new were currently trying to figure him and Tai out. He wanted to try and get away before he got noticed when he arrived at the computer room._**

 ** _He was caught off guard when he didn't figure that Cody would tell them to split up to locations where Tai and Davis would show up._**

 ** _He was now face to face with his crush Kari Kamiya. "Davis!?"_**

 ** _Davis looked around for a moment. After figuring that no one was around. He took a deep breath. "Well at least you're the one that found me." He said nonchalantly with a look that seemed unnatural for him._**

 ** _It also caused a confused on Kari. "Well Davis, you disappeared after school."_**

 ** _Davis sighed again. He knew he had to face his team as well as her. Tai would kill him if he does break her heart though he was already doing it to Sora who thinks that she will be with Matt._**

 ** _He also knew he needed to answer her. "Sorry Kari I know I disappeared but, it's fine since Tk is around." He said that with his usual annoyed look._**

 ** _This had taken Kari off guard and completely confused on how to answer that. "Look Davis I...we were worried."_**

 ** _"Ok Kari if that's what it takes to be noticed then..."He having the cloak he retrieved when he walked in then pulled out his Digivice which was blinking and a hologram of a girl showed up. "Hello Davis sorry but, I will meet you later at the festival."_**

 ** _"You said you would go?"Davis said with a smile that changed from his conversation with Kari. "I said Davis that I have to file my report to you about that last night where we should have been scouting."_**

 ** _Davis blushed in embarrassment which Kari was curious about. "You said you didn't mind hanging out at the beach?"_**

 ** _"Well Davis it was quite the sight but, I will message you when I got that report done." The hologram disconnected. Davis then with his hood still Down walked towards the window but turned. "Sorry Kari I really would tell you but, focus on other things besides me."_**

 ** _He then at high speeds knocked her out and as well as catches her."Gatomon,you can come out I still need you to watch her."_**

 ** _"Davis,you didn't need to do that?" Davis sighed at her crush's Digimon. "Well she would have followed me as did Sora which Tai said is still there." He looked at the unconscious girl in his arms._**

 ** _"I will keep her safe Gatomon. I love her too much to put her in danger with the situation I am in." He then went to a computer and a swirl of energy came out which sucked him in._**

 ** _Gatomon was taken by the small confession Davis and she thought it was best if she just kept that a secret from her partner._**

 ** _She always wondering those things about humans._**

 ** _The emotions are strange in sense to a Digimon like her._**

 ** _-line break-_**

 ** _Davis was now in the Digital World. It was a wasteland and few places weren't part of the destruction that this Great Digital War caused._**

 ** _He learned what the Dark Masters could do. The Great War was even more Destructive than anyone would realize._**

 ** _There were armies v.s armies now. The Lord Daemon and the rest of the seven demon lord generals that all serve him in the taking of the digital world._**

 ** _The thing he does know is that Kari would never like him and better off with TK. He did love her but, the best things he can do is just do his duty for the digital world._**

 ** _-line break-_**

 ** _Tk was now in front of a weary Gatomon and a sleeping Kari."Tk!"_**

 ** _"Hey Gatomon,why is Kari unconscious?" Tk said looking at her then at Kari again._**

 ** _The rest of the Digi-Destined old and new came into the room. Joe went to check on Kari scanning her with his eyes._**

 ** _The only ones weren't was Davis,Tai,Sora and unconscious Kari._**

 ** _Joe being the doctor's son was checking on Kari. "She's fine since I think he hit a pressure point but, it was gently so she's fine._**

 ** _-line break-_**

 ** _-with Takuya-_**

 ** _Takuya was not happy. He was in his EmperorGreymon form watching as battalions of Fire-type Digimon was engaging another battalion of Dark-type Digimon._**

 ** _He was focused on a bad way he left Zoe but, he needed to focus on the task at hand._**

 ** _-with Davis-_**

 ** _He was evacuating rookie Digimon while surrounded by VictoryWargreymon . He knew he should've stayed with Kari but, he knew the Code of the Digi-Knights was to for duty first before personal matters. Veemon as ExVeemon was heading the evacuation with another village close by._**

 ** _-with Tai and Sora-_**

 ** _Tai was looking at the battlefield with buildings all around. "Why did you come along again?"_**

 ** _Sora gave him a look. "Tai I have a duty to protect the Digital World too."_**

 ** _"I can't face a Demon Lord with you around and my troops are backing me up and the Mega type Digimon is making sure no one gets hurt from it."_**

 ** _He then took out his Digivice and Agumon and him was transforming._**

 ** _Agumon Bio-Merge to..._**

 ** _Omnimon..!_**

 ** _The energy he was giving off was enormous and Sora was struggling to hold still._**

 ** _-line break-_**

 ** _Kari was now on her bed which she has been since he's been gone. 'Davis...'_**

 ** _"You really do miss him Kari." Kari saw that Gatomon was in her room. "I do Gatomon but, I don't understand why he keeps saying things about TK."_**

 ** _"Well you talk about him more than Davis and when Tk came you just ignore Davis and now that Davis disappears it feels like you want him around just because of that." Gatomon said plainly._**

 ** _Kari realized her mistake. "Thanks Gatomon at least I don't have to say anything."_**

 ** _Gatomon had gotten to a defensive stance." Relax Gatomon." She raised a badge with a symbol of a sword and a red circle._**

 ** _"Sorry..." Gatomon said as she lowered her claws. "What is an Order agent doing here?"_**

 ** _"Well I was actually the one named Asuna." Kari looked at the girl with orange hair. She was about her own age and she had a sundress with pink Sakura blossoms on it. There was a red cloak over her figure. She had her hair down that made her quite beautiful._**

 ** _Kari looked at her for a moment before asking."Why are you here anyway?"_**

 ** _"I am here to figure why Davis is distracted and as well as figure who this Kari person is he talks about." She said giggling at the look that appeared on Kari's face._**

 ** _"What do you mean?" Kari said still having the confused glare._**

 ** _"We have heard stories of the original group of Digi-Destined: but Davis talks about you and how you are one of the most beautiful girls he's met." Kari blushed red to that._**

 ** _"He did?!"Kari replied still blushing red at being called beautiful._**

 ** _The girl nodded giggling. "I thought he wouldn't say that about anyone since he s one of the cutest boys of the Knights." She then walked more into Kari's room and pulled another device then the device rapidly beeps." There is no portal residue so we can talk freely."_**

 ** _-with Takato -_**

 ** _It has been two days present time since the battle. Takato was with one of his agents walking down the street. He did know his team would keep tabs on him. He did like Rika giving him a lot of attention._**

 ** _He will leave for the Digital World again but, he needed some of the outpost here to be monitored closely. He had gotten Guilmon from the kitchen of his parents bakery before he raided it all._**

 ** _His parents however has been ecstatic about his return. Takato's mom was happy he was able to return though he never mentioned able to wield such a heavy sword when she carried it after finding it._**

 ** _The rest of the Tamers tried picking up the sword Takato had only to drop it. Rika was one of the people keeping tabs on him. He tried avoiding her but, she was persistent._**

 ** _Takato didn't mind his crush with him all the time so he was now in the park on a hot summer day while Rika was with him making sure he doesn't leave by any means._**

 ** _He was shirtless using the sword as if it weighted nothing. Rika was blushing at the sight. Takato smiled unconsciously to that but, he continued to do sword practices._**

 ** _"You could take a picture Rika." Takato said though from the face of her reply caused the statement to be his last. "Yea,gogglehead you never mentioned why your mega form changed."_**

 ** _"You worried about my Choas Form?" Rika raised a eyebrow. "Chaos Form?"_**

 ** _"Rika, I was cursed with the ChoasGallantmon Form."Rika was speechless she didn't think he will be cursed."I was very angry to what a Evil Digimon Demon Lord showed me and then they cursed me with the Hazard to try to make them join them. There was something that anchored me."He looked at her with honest eyes._**

 ** _"Oh and what was that?"Rika said with curiosity._**

 ** _Takato blushed."Ummmm...well..."_**

* * *

 ** _CliffHanger guys! hehe I was also making this on a road trip in the Phillippines if you guys didn't see the ANNOUNCEMENT._**

 ** _I had no internet so I was using Google Docs Offline to edit and add._**

 ** _Anyway till the next chapter._**


End file.
